


Johnlock #3

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Fanfic where sherlock and john get together, and mrs. hudson walks in?"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I wrote this so long ago and this is literally the worst attempt at writing that has ever graced my senses. In fact, this whole collection of works is so shitty, I applaud you if you can even read it. *shudders*

John stomped upstairs, Sherlock following right behind. “This is the third time this week, Sherlock, that you have drove away my date! At this rate, I’ll be single forever.” John opened the door to their flat, not waiting for Sherlock to respond before going straight to his bedroom. John was about to slam his door shut, but it wouldn’t budge. John glared at Sherlock, who was leaning against it, keeping it open.

"We had work to do, John. There was no time for your silly girlfriend. This one couldn’t even remember your name." Sherlock looked past John, trying to avoid eye contact. John raised his pointer finger, jabbing it in Sherlock’s direction, "Well, maybe she would have learned it if you would just give me a chance-"

"A chance, John? That’s what I’m trying to give you! I’ve given you a million chances, but yet, you just can’t see. Or maybe you can, and you just don’t want to see it, so you’re turning your back every time." John squinted at Sherlock, shaking his head slowly in confusion. Sherlock moved forward, grabbing John’s hand. He held it just long enough to get John’s heart racing and Sherlock felt his pulse. "See, John. You want this too, I know you do."

"Sherlock, what are you even-" John cut off as Sherlock grabbed John’s shoulder and moved a little closer. John knew what was coming, and didn’t try to stop it as Sherlock leaned down. John felt his lips part just before Sherlock dived in, tongue first. He felt his anger subside as Sherlock’s soft lips worked against his. He let his hands glide over the man’s back before lacing his fingers into that curly hair. Sherlock deepened the kiss, his hands sliding under John’s jacket and pushing it off. It made a soft thud as it hit the floor.

John felt pleasure run through him as Sherlock’s hand ran up his thigh and passed over his crotch. “Sherlock…” John breathed against the man’s lips, “Sherlock, there’s a bed….” he reminded. Sherlock seemed to have a different idea, though, as he quickly undid John’s belt and easily pulled his pants down, boxers and all. John’s head was spinning: all of this was happening so quick. Sherlock was already on his knees, John pushed back against the door.

"Sherlock!" John gasped dizzily and grabbed at the man’s hair. This whole situation made John feel different. He had never done this with a man before, and it was like nothing he’d ever felt. It seemed better and made it all the more fun. But, as Sherlock skillfully worked away at John, Ms. Hudson was on her way upstairs to drop off some groceries. John heard her come through the flat door and panic poured into his veins. She called out from the kitchen, shouting to see if anybody was home. John shoved Sherlock back, hastily grabbing his boxers to pull up, but Ms. Hudson was already in the doorway. She turned around with a shriek and hurried out of the flat.

"Dammit." Sherlock said, leaning against the bed, rubbing his knees. Meanwhile, John was fixing his own belt, face red. "I can’t believe that just happened. We should have locked the door."

Ms. Hudson avoided their flat for a long while, but from then on, she knocked before being let in. The woman would often tease them, which always made John blush and Sherlock glare. It was a secret kept between the three for a very long time.


End file.
